Heart Shard
by Searching4Allen
Summary: Originally called what I missed. InuYuki gets dragged back into her parents world of feudal Japan and must fight to keep the shikon jewel safe.  I really don't know how to describe this story but its really good I promise.  inuyasha/d.gray-man/ouran
1. The Call I Never Expected

I've been writing this story for a while. Its still not finished yet but I think Im far enough in that I can begin uploading it. The style is different from the last one and the OCs are based off of real people. The chapters are longer but it will also take longer to update. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I couldn't believe it when I got the call.

"Hey grandma."

"Hello Inuyuki."

"Why are you calling during school?"

" Well I just wanted to give you a heads up."

" um. . . Ok. What is it?"

" your father's coming to get you."

My heartbeat stopped for a second. I hadn't seen my father since he game me to my grandmother 16 years ago. To tell you the truth I don't even remember him or my mom.

"Why the hell is he coming now? What does he want?"

"Please Yuki, Don't curse." I rolled my eyes.

"When's he suppose to be here?"

"I don't know. He just left but I think he's planning to run the whole way."

Just Great. Any other Japanese student studying abroad in Los Angeles would laugh. Me, I growled in annoyance. Running from Japan to California was perfectly logical for my father. I guess that's a perk to being a half dog demon. Ya, you heard me right, DOG DEMON.

"Am I suppose to meet him some where?"

"No, he said he'd sniff you out."

Another dog demon trait.

"Good luck to him." I said mostly to myself.

"So I'll see you in a few days then?"

"I guess so. . ."

"Alright then. Love you. Bye."

"I love you too, grandma. See ya."

I put down the phone and walked back to class. I was met by the load noises of chatting students. I sat down at my table with my two best friends, Hannah and Mayumi. They were both from Japan as well. Hannah had come for a new start after quitting her Yankee gang. Mayumi had come here out of boredom. I came here for a challenge.

"So what was that all about?" Hannah asked copying the answers for next period's homework out of Mayumi's notebook.

"My dads coming." I said bluntly.

"What?" Hannah practically yelled.

"You mean the half demon one from 500 years ago?" Mayumi asked stealing back her notebook.

I know I was suppose to be keeping it a secret that I was quarter demon but it wasn't as if you could hide that from a dragon like Mayumi. As for Hannah, her personality made it almost impossible to keep secrets from her. They were the first friends I had that knew the truth about me.

"Yes, that dad. How many other fathers do I have?" I asked.

"True." She sighed.

"You guys gotta be there when I meet him 'kay?"

"Why?" Mayumi asked.

"To pull her off him after she beats him up for ditching her almost all her life." Hannah joked now resigned to finishing her homework on her own.

I laughed

"I though you were gonna beat him up for doing that to her." Mayumi reminded Hannah.

"Oh, I will." She said cracking her knuckles. "But I'll let her have the first punch of course."

"I personally hope he changed into something more modern before he left. It would be rather hard to explain a guy running around in traditional Japanese clothing in LA."

They both laughed.

"Hadn't thought of that." Hannah admitted.

"Well at least he'll be easy to spot." Mayumi comforted me.

I scowled as the teacher dismissed us to the next class.


	2. Reunions are never fun!

Once again I do not own Inuyasha *tear tear* but I do own my OCs such as Inuyuki, Mayumi and Hannah. . . well kind of. They're my friends so thats a little awkward. . . WHATEVER!

Yes My friends gave me permission to put them in the story.

Recently found out that the girl Hannah is based off of is moving to Australia. I could use a hug. This story is now dedicated to her. I hope she will continue to read it while she's down under.

* * *

I plunked down my bed. My roommate, Cacha was reading as usual.

"Mayumi and Hannah are coming over as soon as they chance. Wanna join us?" I asked.

Most of the time she loved hanging out with us. She loved talking to us about different worlds and fantasy.

"Nah, I'll go over to Cora and Journie's room."

It's kinda sad but I'm pretty sure her want to be popular has ruined that love of fantasy. Too bad, seeing as Mayumi and I are both the fantasy she dreams about.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go then" Cacha said.

I walked to the door with her. Mayumi and Hannah were on the other side. I let them in and Cacha walked out. I frowned

"So . . . when's your dad suppose to show up?" Hannah tried to star a conversation.

"No idea." I said.

"Soon." Mayumi answered.

"What?"

"I sense him." Mayumi stood as she said this. I sniffed the air. As she said there was a new and familiar scent in the air. I ran to the window and opened it up.

"Come on you guys. I don't think he should meet us here."

I jumped out the third story window of our dorm, landed, and waited for Mayumi to come down with Hannah. As they floated to the ground the scent grew stronger and I began to panic just a bit.

"Hurry! I really don't want him on campus."

I began running the short distance to the large gates that separated our girl's dorm from the outside world. I jumped over it easily. Mayumi and Hannah walked through an opening in the gate Hannah created in case we wanted to go out past curfew.

I walked over to their and grabbed their hands, Nervous as hell. I knew he was close, very close. I scanned the area for anyone strange looking.

There he was. It had to be him. Who else would wear a bright red kimono with a baseball cap in LA?

I began to study him. He had long white hair and amber eyes, just like mine when I wasn't wearing contacts. He was well built and had what seemed to be a sword on one side. He looked about 20yrs old. If he hadn't been half demon no one would have guessed he was my father. Then again, no one new he was half demon.

He was on the other side of the street just staring at me. Tears were forming in his eyes. I looked down embarrassed.

Hannah and Mayumi backed away a bit as my dad ran across the street. I looked back up when he had reached our side of the sidewalk.

"Inuyuki." He said using my full name.

He jumped in front of me and hugged me close to his chest. I blushed furiously. I wish he hadn't been so affectionate in front of my friends. But I guess that's just me looking back now. Back then, at that moment, I felt a sudden rush of belonging. I had really never felt needed or special before. Yeah I was quarter demon and all but if anything that just made me feel useless. But standing there in his arms I felt so happy, I knew that no matter what I would be special to him.

"You look so much like your mother." He said finally letting go and stepping back. "But why are yours eyes purple. And where are your ears?" He asked confused and slightly concerned.

I pulled my headband forward and let my white dogs ears pop up. He smiled and I pushed the band back in place.

"And I'm wearing colored contacts by the way."

He tilted his head to the side questioningly.

I sighed and began to take them out. My dad looked as if he would stop me but he didn't. I took one out to reveal my golden eyes. My dad sighed in relief and I put the contact back in.

"Why do you wear those?"

"So she doesn't attract too much attention to herself." Hannah butt in who, like Mayumi, felt rather awkward just standing there.

"Mayumi wears them too." She continued pulling Mayumi forward obviously against her will. My dad seemed a little taken aback by her forwardness in place of Mayumi.

"Only difference is Yuki can take them out without too much notice. Mayumi's eyes don't look normal at all without them." Hannah finished.

"Hannah!" Mayumi scolded.

My dad looked a little confused for a second but one sniff of the air told him all he needed to know.

"Your human." He said pointing at Hannah. "But you," He switched directions now pointing to Mayumi. "You're a dragon aren't you?"

"Yep." I said.

"Sure is." Hannah added.

Mayumi rolled her eyes. I giggled knowing she though she seemed annoyed she never would have answered on her own. She was too quiet for that.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked my dad ready to inform him just how annoyed I was with his absence from my childhood.

"I'm here to take you home." He said simply.

"And why should I let you?"

"What?" He said confused.

"She wants to know why you would want her all the sudden when you abandoned her as a baby."

Hannah's tone embarrassed me but got the emotion I was looking for, angry and ready to stand up for myself. I was a little scared of pulling it off myself. He was my dad after all.

My dad hung his head.

"We didn't want to give you up. It was just too dangerous for you to stay."

"Why didn't you try?"

"We did. For five years we kept you at our side, but we couldn't face loosing you again."

This surprised me. I couldn't remember my parents at all, yet they had kept me for five years. And then my father saying again. Did that mean I had almost died?

"How come I don't remember you then?"

"Your mother and I agreed that you'd grow up happier without remembering. But we have every intension to give your memories back."

"How's that possible?"

"We used your mom as a sort of container for them. When we get home she'll give them back."

"Why isn't she just here not then?"

"We didn't think they were stable enough to withstand time travel."

"Man, I don't like him but this guys got all the right answers." Hannah said as she walked up next to me.

"You don't like anyone Hannah." Mayumi noted taking a place behind me.

"That's not true. I like you and Yuki. I just don't like anyone who tries to mess with you." I smiled Hannah's over protectiveness was rather sweet.

Mayumi shrugged and I realized I hadn't formally introduced her or Hannah to my father.

"And I finally make it to introductions." I said with a laugh. "Hannah; Mayumi, my father. Dad; Hannah and Mayumi."

"Um. . . nice to meet you, I guess." My dad said awkwardly. "Moving on, we gotta get going Inuyuki."

"Have you even booked a plane flight?" I asked highly doubting it.

"I have no idea what that is, but who cares? We can run."

Of course, I thought. Why would my dad know what a plane was. Why should he?

"That maybe easier for you but there is no way I'm running to Japan with or without my years worth of luggage taken into consideration. We'll buy plain tickets tonight and leave tomorrow."

"What? You're leaving tomorrow? What about school?" Mayumi asked speaking for the first time in a while.

"I agree." Hannah chimed in. "Do you even have enough money to buy two tickets to Japan? And what are you gonna tell your teachers?"

"My grandma's probably put money on my card." I said trying to think of a place to keep my dad for the night.

"Alright, so I guess we're going to the internet café. But I still don't agree with this plan." Mayumi said as she turned and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the café.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text.

Bought two plane tickets for tomorrow at 12pm. Told teachers also. See you soon. Xoxo grandma.

I smiled at how prepared she was.

"My grandma took care of the buying part but I should print them out so we don't have to wait in such a long line."

"Wow, Ms. Higarashi's prepaired." My father said.

"Alright then, lets get going." Hannah said catching up to Mayumi.

I looked up at my father. He smiled at me and said "lead the way." I ran up ahead with my friends.

* * *

I will continue to update weather I get comments or not for "Hannah's" sake but I would like reviews. Maybe a few ideas. I have quite a bit already written but Im kinda stuck. Also what do you think of the characters/my friends. I'll let them know and see what they say. Could be interesting. My Friends are rather insane.

Thanks for Reading!

Searcing4Allen


	3. How To Get A Half Demon On A Plane

Im sorry to anyone confused by the title change. The name really wasn't working for me.

This chapter is the beginning of all the cross overs, or really where you see how i will be using cross over characters. ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning I got up early to finish my packing. After finishing I called my grandma to tell her I got the tickets and was set to go. By then the other girls in my dorm were getting ready for school. I said good bye to my friends and took tones of last minute pictures and email addresses.

Hannah and Mayumi said good-bye last, all three of us crying. My dad finally joined me outside the dorm from the tree he had spent the night in. The taxi then arrived and I put my many bags into the trunk. I dragged my dad into the care and waved back tot my friends for the last time.

I turned around crying again but then I noticed my dad. He was clutching onto the seat for dear life. His face was one of shear terror.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I laughed so hard my sides began to burn. He just stared at me in alarm.

"Sorry" I said, clutching my side "you just look so funny."

"Well I'm sure I don't look as funny as you." He said gruffly trying to cross his arms but immediately planting them back down when the car made a sharp turn.

"Don't worry. Cars are safe. Unless you get into a crash."

"What happens if you get in a crash?" He asked.

My mischievous side kicked in then and I had to tell him the whole truth just for the look on his face.

"Oh nothing much." I said trying to sound nonchalant. "Worst case, you die."

His eyes spread wide for a second until I began laughing. This time he succeeded in crossing his arms and gave me a stern look. I obediently shut up.

"Moving on, we have to hide your ears better."

"A hat isn't good enough?" he asked.

"Nope. They'll ask you to take it off at the security check point."

"Well what are we suppose to do then?"

"I already did my hair to cover my ears so I'll do the same for you."

"If you think it'll work."

"It shouldn't be too bad as long as you hold your ears down."

"And what if I don't?"

I giggled as the image came into my head.

"What?" he asked as I laughed.

"You'll look like you're wearing a bumpit." I laughed.

" A bumwhat?"

"Never mind. Just keep your ears down."

With that I set to work brushing back his hair over his ears. I tried to make it look good, I really did but personally, he just ended up looking ridiculous. That happens to me a lot. I try to do something that I'm good at normally but when it really matters I epic fail!

By the time I was done we had reached the airport. I thanked and paid the cab driver before getting my dad to help me with my bags.

"Alright" I said clapping my hands together "give me your sword."

"What?" he practically yelled, grabbing his sword defensively.

"You're not allowed to have weapons on the plane." I told him. This was exactly the response I had been worried about.

"But what if something happens?" He said looking thoroughly pissed off.

"That's why they don't let anyone have weapons on the plane. So nothing bad happens." I said, making sure to stay calm no matter how much I wanted to start yelling back.

"keh" he said shoving the sword in my direction. I took it in my hand and it began to pulse. I looked at my dad who looked at the sword, then me and smiled. My ears twitched as I cocked my head in confusion.

"Tetsusaiga." He said "is recognizing you as my daughter."

I smiled a bit before setting the sword in my duffle bag and led my dad to the check in counter.

As usual LAX was incredibly crowded. The line for boarding passes led out the door. The international tourists looked ready to go back home and the tourist from LA were easily spotted with their shorts and Hawaiian t's.

My dad looked so out of place in his bright red kimono. His baseball cap made it even worse.

Finally we made it to the front of the back check. I checked our bags and took my dad to the even longer security line. The girl in front of us was dancing to her ipod. She was singing along proudly too. The song had something to do with sexy tractors it sounded like. One of her larger dance moves had her backing up and falling into my dads arms. AWKWARD!

"Sorry, sorry." She said straightening her self out.

My dad of course began yelling at her in Japanese. I was quick to translate and edit almost every other word.

"He says to watch your step . . . um your dance moves are dangerous in a crowd and . . . . Country music hurts his ears."

"Well sorry." She said sarcastically with a totally fake eye roll. "Where are you guys from anyway? Finland?"

I laughed most people would recognize my dads outfit as at least Asian, but this girl was way off in her own little world.

I told my dad what she said and of course he replied with a "What's Finland?"

"We're from Japan." I told her.

"Oh! Cool!" she said "close enough. " she shrugged. " you guys touring the US?"

"Nope, we're headed home."

"Oh . . ." she stood there for a second. "I'm in the international terminal aren't I?"

"Yes." I said.

"Oh great." She replied, leaving the line and heading towards where I hopped the national terminal was.

I shook my head. We were in front of the line now. It would've been smarter to find her flight on the other side of security.

I grabbed a bucket and put my backpack in it along with my shoes. I was pleasantly surprised by how well everything went. My dad seemed to be a bit grumpy but he wasn't taking it out on anyone yet. In no time at all we had made our way through security and down to our terminal.

"So now what?" He asked as we sat down.

"We wait for the plane to board."

"How longs that gonna take?"

You would think that a full grown half demon with 5yrs parenting experience would be a bit more patient. I sighed thinking of how long these things usually took when a voice came over the intercom.

"Flight 732 to Tokyo Japan now boarding First Class."

"That's us." I said, for once happy that the lines for security were so long.

I walked up in line with my dad behind us and gave the people our boarding passes. The man scanning the tickets began staring at my dad's outfit. My dad got defensive and growled.

"Come on dad." I said dragging hi away from the boarding pass guy. I dragged him down the hallway and onto the plane. Once we were on I showed him are seats and figured because this was his first and only flight he might like the window seat.

"Why don't you si. . ." I began. My dad covered my mouth with his hands and glared at me.

"Don't you dare say that word." He said uncovering my mouth and then sitting down.

"What word?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sit." He said.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why not?"

"Well when I first met your mother I tried to kill her so she and the old priestess Kaede gave me this necklace." He explained pointing to the necklace firmly around his neck. "It has a spell on it so whenever your mother says sit I go crashing to the ground." He continued. "At first we thought it was just gonna be your mother but when you and your brothers came along you inherited the power where as your brothers sometimes can but usually not unless their really angry."

My mouth hung open as I finally plopped into the seat next to him. I probably looked like an idiot to anyone who passed.

"What?" I asked, so many unanswered questions arising in my head.

"Miroku says that its because you inherited more of your mothers priestess powers than my demonic ones. Your brothers have more demonic powers."

" No, not that. I have brothers?" I asked. I was so lost.

"Not just any brothers. They're your triplets. " He said pulling out a magazine from the front pocket.

"What? Your joking right?"

"No. Dog demons have litters, not just one pup."

"So, I'm a triplet with two boys. Any other siblings I should know about?"

"Well your mom and I adopted a fox demon a while ago. He's 9 years older than you but you'll remember them when you get your memories back. Who you won't know is Sango and Miroku's adopted kid and your uncle Seshomaru and Kagura's kid."

"Names maybe?" I asked trying to take this all in. My dad sniffed a sample perfume obviously not to his liking before continuing.

"Your triplet brothers are Hikaru and Kaoru. Your older brother is Shippo. Your cousin is Takito and Sango and Miroku's kid, who is practically your cousin is named Allen."

"Allen?" I asked. The name seemed off a bit.

"He was born in a place called England. " my dad replied now playing with the recliner button.

By now the plane was fully boarded and moving towards the runway. I buckled myself in and showed my dad how to as well. The hysterical Delta safety video came on and after making sure my father understood and showed him how to use the personal TVs I fell asleep for the long flight home.

* * *

**I totally understand that Takito is a completely ridiculous name. It was my sister's choice for the character that represents her. She's rather strange like that.**

Next chapter should be up soon. schools coming up and believe it or not, that usually means shorter wait times because I get more time with my computer.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! I really appreciate your input.

AmixAce! I can't get ahold of you! Please review so I can reply and talk to you. Your pms aren't working!

Good luck to everyone starting school. Until next time,

Searching4Allen : )


	4. Stalkers In My Room

Thanks for waiting people. Schools been kinda hectic lately. I've been debating what classes to drop and what to add, all the fun stuff that makes the start of school so great. . . . ok fine, I agree, It sucks! Anyway, as per all fanfictions Im sure, I do not own the rights to any of the Inuyasha, -man, or Ouran High School Host Club characters. I do own inuYuki, her friends, and the other random characters I make my friends into for this fic. . . kinda. . . I don't really want to own my friends. . . but there characters sure!

* * *

"Yuki"

"Yuki"

I did not want to get up.

"Yuki, you gotta talk to this girl."

With a sigh I sat up remembering that my father wouldn't be able to speak to anyone on the flight. I sat up and saw a flight attendant glaring down at me. I didn't want to be out sone so I glared back. She crossed her arms and her name tag flashed her name, Kayla.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I was trying to ask your weird neighbor what he wanted to eat but obviously he's isn't smart enough to understand me. " Her tone showed obvious annoyance in her job.

"Um. . . what do you want to eat?" I asked my dad. He thought for a sec.

"Ramen." He said proudly.

Before I could answer "Kayla" responded saying "I don't know what "ramen" is but I'm pretty sure we don't have it." Her stuck up voice was really beginning to annoy me.

"Do you have anything with pasta?" I asked trying to use my grandmother's kindness is the best punishment method.

"Ya whatever, two vegitarian meals." She said before walking away.

I rolled my eyes as she left.

"So. . . how was your nap?"

"Fine, I guess, not a very good wake up call though."

"keh" he replied before going back to the touch screen tv in front of him.

One rather disgusting lunch and several hours later we found ourselves landed and exiting the plane. I then realized my dad didn't have a passport. When I told him he said he'd meet me on the other side. I don't know how or what he did but sure enough I found him just around the corner of the customs area.

My dad had a bit of trouble with the baggage claim when I missed one of my bags. He kept yelling at the thing to stop moving and threatened to take its life till I caught up with it on the other side. When we got outside with my bags I took my dad to one of the crowded areas.

"If you carry my duffle bag we can run to the shrine." I said my legs itching for action after the long plane ride. He grabbled my bag and began to jog ahead.

"race you there." He said.

"Good luck!" I said before we both began to sprint around the crowds of people. I really didn't want to be outdone by my old man so I slowed down for just a sec so I could focus all of my spiritual power to my legs and feet. Soon I had caught up with my dad and sped away making it to the front door in a matter of seconds, exhausted but proud.

"Man," He said, coming up the front steps about a minute later. "How'd you go so fast?"

"Focus" I said before walking into my all too familiar home.

"I'm home grandma!" I shouted.

"And thank god you are." My grandma said coming out of the kitchen. She game me a bone crushing hug. Her gray hair fell just to her shoulders and her face had aged rather well considering her age. Once she let go of me she turned and gave my father a hug too.

"Yuki, some friends of yours came just a few minutes ago. I told them to wait in your room." My grandma told me, grabbing my bags and heading towards the laundry room. I was about to protest when I heard a yell from my room.

"Yuki! We know you're down there so hurry it up!"

This made me curious about it was so I jumped the stairs and ran to my room. I opened the door to find two people I never expected to see again.

Hannah and Mayumi were lounging on my bed. Hannah jumped off the bed and have me one of her usual "huggings" as she called them.

"What the hell!" I screamed. Hanna jumped back at my volume. Mayumi smirked from her corner as I continued to yell.

"How did you get here? And before us!"

"Well." Hannah began "Dragons happened to be much faster then planes." She said with confidence.

I glared at Mayumi.

"you're going on some sort of adventure." She said. "We want in."

I thought about saying no but I was too happy to have them there. I realized that I would need them when I met my family, I didn't want to be alone. Like in those parties were all the random people come up to you and say "oh look how much you've grown" or "I remember when you were just a little thing."

"I know you're gonna say its to dangerous." Hannah said challenging my last reason to say no. "But I got this sword from my baby box. According to the letter that came with itits suppose to have some kind of demonic powers so I'm set!"

I looked at her doubtingly.

"and," she continued "we both got permission from our parents."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fine," she admitted "my parents kicked me out of the house and Mayumi's parents don't care seeing as she's an adult already."

This time I looked at Mayumi.

"hey." She said "its not my fault I'm a demon, I mean come on! We may be faking 16 but you've got to be older Yuki, even if you do look young enough to be 13."

"Actually I am 16." I told her. "but I'll probably look this way for 20-30 years."

"Fine then. Well I'm technically 20 but I'll be going through puberty for the rest of your blessed quarter demon life."

Both Hannah and I giggled at this.

"Alright then." I said "We head out tomorrow morning."

"Awesome."

"Great."

* * *

If you hadn't already guessed my friend kayla wanted to be a obnoxious flight attendant. Tell me what you think of her.

Thank You for reading! I hoped you liked it! Please review. I know its such a random cross over that not alot of people read it but I would love those people who do to tell me what they think. Im kinda at a block for whats gonna happen later down the line after some pretty big plot points. Got suggestions? Let me know!

Again, AMI-CHAN! WHATS GOING ON! I CAN'T GET A HOLD OF YOU! TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!

Thank you everyone! Peace out!

Searching4Allen


	5. Well Here Goes Nothing

Hello Everybody. Sorry it took so long to get this out. My life has gone insane! I got grounded because I didn't like a musical and my sister takes every opportunity she gets to tell me how much she hates me. . . . anyway Heres a new chapter hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Inuyasha or -man but alas I don't I guess I sort of own my oc characters though. Please don't use without permission!

* * *

I was scared out of my mind. Not only was I about to go back to my birthplace but I was going to meet the family I hadn't seen in 11 years, and I definitely didn't remember them. I had a slight idea of what my mom looked like from some old pictures of her my grandmother kept. Also, I had been teased a lot by my uncle Sota for looking so much like her. According to him I even acted like her when I was younger. As for the read of them I had no idea. This was going to be crazy.

Hannah, Mayumi and I had all slept on the floor. I had woken up a while ago and was curled up in a bal on my bed. I smelt m dad coming our way. I jumped back down to the floor and fake slept. The door opened.

"Alright sleepy heads time to go to the feudal era!"

Mayumi sat up letting her long black hair fall down her face. She looked a lot like the grudge. To make matters worse her contacts were off revealing her frightening black were white would be in a normal humans eye. Her emerald pupils glinted as my dad turned on the lights.

Hannah, on the other hand, didn't wake up. Instead she rolled over slapping me in the face with her hand and kicking Mayumi in the shins with her foot. Mayumi and I both grumbled. This was so Hannah.

"So. . . . uh. . . Ms. Higarashi is cooking breakfast down stairs and after that we'll leave." With that my dad left.

"I'm so nervous." I whispered a soon as I knew my dad was out of range.

"hmmm" was all Mayumi said before falling back down towards her pillow. Hannah rolled over again, just in time to land on Mayumi's pillow before Mayumi herself did. With a clash their heads hit each other.

"OW!" Hannah yelled, as Mayumi sat back up looking unscathed.

"Well that's one way to wake up a friend." Hannah grumbled. I laughed.

She was not too pleased and sat up with her arms crossed.

"Lets go to breakfast." Mayumi said standing up and walking out the door.

Hannah and I looked at each other for a minute before standing up to go eat. As we got closer I heard my grandmother eep at Mayumi. I ran ahead to clarify. My grandma calmed down fairly quickly after hearing the news. She then sat us down to eat.

Hannah and Mayumi chatted as they ate but I ate in silence. I was freaking out. All too soon we were standing in the old bone eater's well house I'd heard so much about.

"Here's the plan." My father began. "Hannah and the dragon. . . ."

"Her names Mayumi." Hannah interrupted.

"Keh, Whatever." My dad said "anyway you guys are gong first in case you can't get through. If that happens Inuyuki will be able to say her goodbyes."

I prayed that I wouldn't have to. My dad continued saying "If you do get through, Kagome is on the other side waiting for you. When we're all there, Ill take your friends to the village and your moms gonna give you back your memories so you'll remember the people you're meeting."

We stood there in silence for a minute before Hannah spoke.

"Let's go then!" Mayumi reluctantly took Hannah's hand and they jumped into the well. There was a blue light for a second, signaling they're passage.

"Ready?" My dad asked, grabbing my hand.

"Not at all." I said before jumping back in time.

A light blue light surrounded the well. I felt like I was being pulled to a ground that wasn't there. Finally the ground appeared at our feet and the blue faded upwards into the sky.

My heart began to beat overtime. Outside the well I heard 3 voices introducing themselves. She was up there. My mom was just outside this well. I took one leap and jumped over the rim, my dad right behind me.

A woman with long black hair looked at me and smiled. I could tell why uncle Sota always said we looked alike. With the difference of my white dog-ears and amber eyes she could have been my twin. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hi mom." I said shyly.

"Hello Inuyuki." She stepped forward and gave me a hug. My hunch was proved true as she began to cry softly and I did too.

"Come on you two" my dad said, signaling my friends to follow. They did leaving my mom and I alone.

"I 've missed you so much." She said "I missed so much of your life. Please don't blame me. You'll understand in a minute."

"If this means a lecture, I better sit down." I joked and she smiled.

"No, it's not a lecture. I wanted to give you back your memories."

I was eager to find out why I grew up I the future when there was so much I was missing here at home.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked

"Your father." She said, "He's the key."

"The what?"

"the key" My dad said jumping from a nearby tree. "It means that I'm what keeps the memories locked in."

"so how does this work?"

"well you'll unlock the memories and then you'll remember them. It'll probably take a couple of hours or so for you to remember them all so be prepared." My mother spoke rather fast as if she was care of telling me something.

"Sit down yuki. " My dad said and I did. My parents squatted down next to me.

"alright, now touch this mark here." my dad said pulling back his kimono to reveal a scar of sorts on the space between his neck and his shoulder. I did as he told me.

"Now touch this one." My mother said pointing to an identical mark in the same place on her. I did as she asked and my world went black.

* * *

**Tada! Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter should be interesting and informative so look out for it. Please comment!**

**Also I am still trying to get in contact with amixace. Ami-chan please comment so I can get a hold of you!**


End file.
